The lovers are discovered
by xX Mothwing Xx
Summary: Sequel to ‘Counter’ and ‘Of lovers and enemies. Icy and Bloom have been dating for a while and kept their relationship secret this long. But what if someone finds out?
1. Private message

**Title:** The lovers are discovered

**Date written**: started 02/03/06 – finished /

**Author:** TanteCarla

**Rating:** PG-13 – Fem slash

**Summary: **Sequel to 'Counter' and 'Of lovers and enemies. Icy and Bloom have been dating for a while and kept their relationship secret this long. But what if someone finds out?

**Author's Notes: **Don't sue :p ... Oh and if I made any spell or grammatical errors please let me know J

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club is owned by Rainbow

-------------------------------------------------

"Please reload your card before you can make any new phonecalls…"

"SHIT!" Stormy's phone flew right through the room before colliding hard with the wall. "Piece of JUNK!" Stampering around, scolding furiously her eye fell on another phone. Icy's. Picking it up she was very happy it was on 'cause she hadn't cracked Icy's code yet.

"Hm, new message, read now?" She sat down on her eldest sister's bed considering. Calling on Icy's expences AND reading private messaes could this day get any better? She clicked 'Yes'.

"Hello, Hello" The content wasn't quite what she expected.

Can you meet me at our room at Magix Hotel tonight at 9? Love B 

At that moment Darcy walked in and Stormy almost jumped out of her skin thinking what would happen if it where Icy. Noticing the shift in aura Darcy turned to see what the younghest was up to.

"What kind of evils are you plotting? No pranks I hope"

Stormy tossed the phone to Darcy. "Look at this... Looks like big sister is working overtimes..."

"Indeed" Darcy reread the contents of the message. "Well that proves it..."

"Proves what?"

"That you are the only one who can't get laid"

"WHAT! What the Hell do you mean by THAT!"

Darcy flopped on the bed next to her fuming sister "what are we gonna reply?"

"Reply?" Stormy asked allready forgotten the remark that was made only seconds ago.

"Yes we can't keep the poor thing waiting, can we." Her fingers moving swiftly over the keys.

I'll be there. Kisses 

"So who is it?" Stormy came peeking over Darcy's shoulder.

"How should I know" Darcy placed the palm of her hand fully on Stormys face to push her away "And don't breathe in my neck"

Darcy stood up and started collecting her things for next class. Stormy wrote the number in her handpalm and replaced the phone to the spot shere she had found it.

"Let's find out after lunch" She said grinning widely and both left the dorm.

-------------------------------------------------


	2. Making the Call

Icy was a little late for class but luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. She took place after her sisters, who were sharing a bench.

Strange Icy thought, normally those two don't get along and it is usually a race for who sat next to Icy so they didn't have to do much during an assignment. If they choose to sit next to eachother that would mean you have to start sleeping with one eye open cause they could be planning something.

Then again they had been sort of ignoring her since she kissed Bloom in that duel, maybe she had lost her last respect points. Shrugging and ignoring them both she focussed her attention on the class at hand.

-------------------------------------------------

Lunch time.

Darcy and Stormy quickly ate their sandwiches and then left for 'the library' for 'studying'. Icy quickly nodded acknowledgement and stayed in the cafetaria on her own 'till it was time for next class.

-------------------------------------------------

After leaving the cafetaria both sisters ran to the public phones glancing over their shoulder to make sure Icy didn't decide to join them.

When they got there they checked last time if the coast was clear but only the groundskeeper was cleaning so they went through with their plan.

Stormy started to dial the number... "98... is this a three or an eight" Darcy growled ruffly grasping Stormy's wrist "Then why do you write stuff in your palms when you know you have sweaty hands... yuch... It's a three"

"Ok" Stormy pushed the last numbers rubbing the hand whit the number off at her skirt leaving black marks. Darcy shook her head, unbelievable that one.

"It's dialing what do we do?" Stormy gave the phone to Darcy. "I don't know say something" She gave it back. "What?" Phone threw at Darcy again "Use your imagination!" And the phone ended at Stormy who swallowed hard when she held it to her ear.

"_Hello" _came the voice from the other side. Stormy turned as pale as a ghost her face expressing nothing but shock. Darcy wave her hand before her sister.

"_Hello?" _Came the voice again. Quick, think quick Stormy thought, don't sound suspicious.

Putting on a fake sweet voice she blurted "Mia darling is that you?... Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart I must have dialed a wrong number. Bye" She hung up and started walking very quickly in the direction of their dorm.

Darcy did her best to keep up. She followed Stormy through the corridors thying to find out what all that was about.

Stormy entered the dorm checking if the coast was clear Darcy at her heels. She closed the door after Darcy.

"Stormy, care to tell me what happened, who that was?"

Still leaning against the door as to keep it closed for all the horros outside she looked over her shoulder et the confused Darcy only saying one name.

"Bloom"

-------------------------------------------------


	3. Contemplating

This time she wasn't the one who was late. Those other two were... Icy took side in the back of the classroom. All other students were allready here but her two sisters.

It was when class was going on for five minutes when they arrived. Excusing themselves and taking place on the second row. Icy gazed at them for a few moments her mind raging with questions. Has she really lost her sisters respect? They were always quite tight, except for the occasional Darcy vs Stromy moments. Will things ever be as they were? Is it bad to love a faerie, love Bloom?

That moment she realised... She loves Bloom. And if those two can't live with that then so be it... she needed to talk to them soon, explain everything that was on her mind.

Icy hung her head, since when had she become such a softie. Love-struck. She even began to believe she had a heart.

She realised she had loved Bloom since the first time she layed eyes on her. Her fiery-red hair and those deep blue eyes... from that moment she realised she was lost and that all her Coven had fought for was lost. She didn't care anymore for the ultimate power, taking over the universe. She just wanted to be with Bloom. Lead a normal life and maybe her sisters could do the same.

When she looked in their direction again she saw they were packing their things. When she looked around all the other students were doing the same, class was over. She hadn't heard a single word the teach had said.

Sighing and desiding that things had to be cleared up with Stormy and Darcy she headed in the direction she saw them go.

-------------------------------------------------

"Six o'clock... only three hours..." Darcy mused staring at her watch. "So what will we do?"

"That pixie..." Stormy stampered around the room "clearly needs to be thaught a lesson!"

"I agree... again what will we do?"

"Lets bash her" Stormy laughed maniacly and both took off to meet Bloom at the Magix hotel.

-------------------------------------------------


	4. Beating Pixies

Bloom was taking a shower when they arrived. After discussing whether to bash in the bathroom and beat her up or waiting until she was at least a little bit decent they dicided the latter and Stormy casually seated on the bed while Darcy studied the streets outside. Her eyes following numerous cars she wondered, are we doing the right thing? But Bloom took the the last of Icy's sanity away... she had to be thaught a lesson.

Tensing up when she heard the water had stopped she turned to where Stormy sat, she also tensed up. After Bloom came out of the bathroom, dressed only in a simple shirt and her underwear she was startled by a familiar voice.

"Had a nice shower dear" Darcy suddenly stood right next to her.

"Mia darling is that you" Stormy wispered as she came to stand on Blooms other side. Bloom looked in shock at the witch, remembering the phonecall from early afternoon. A sick twist forming in her stomach.

"What's the matter? Witch's got your tongue?" Stormy remarked when she took a handfull of Blooms hair and pulled her head back hard.

"Leave me alone!" Bloom raised an arm to strike Stormy but Darcy grasped her wrist in time. "Icy will be here any moment"

"Oh no she won't!" Stormy said as she threw Bloom to the floor. "She never got your message" Picking the faerie back up she hit her hard in the stomach.

Bloom fell to her knees, coughing, holding her stomach.

"Poor dear" Darcy said wickedly and picked the faerie up helping her stand. "Why don't you lean onto the wall till you regain your strenght" And with a blast Bloom was thrown hardly against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom asked the two witches, werefully looking up.

"Because you stole our sister" Stormy kicked her hard in the face. After Bloom fell to the ground Stormy seated herself over the fearie dealing some more punches, but Darcy interfered.

"Stormy! That's enough!" She pulled her sister up "I think we made our point"

Stormy stood for a while still shaking with adrenaline, teeth and fists clenched, but then agreed with Darcy she spun on her heel and left the room. Darcy glanced one more time at the beaten faerie before she followed her sister.

-------------------------------------------------


	5. No message all day?

After a long shower Icy came out off the bathroom all wrapped up in a towel. Carefully scanning the dorm for sisters... Hmm, those two scarecrows aren't back yet, she thought to herself. Wondering what they where up to she sat on her bed and sipped on a can of soda. Then her eye fell on her mobile phone, hmm no message from Bloom yet? Maybe she used up her credit, she thought smiling to herself. Her own card also needed much of replenishing since they had a relationship.

Her eye fell then on an icon on the screen. The mail icon was blinking meaning her mailbox was full. She opened her inbow for a mayor cleansweep when she noticed she did get a message today.

Can you meet me at our room at Magix Hotel tonight at 9? Love B 

Bloom did send a message... But why is it in here... Oh no... she quickly went to her sent items box when there was also a message from today.

I'll be there. Kisses 

A sick twist started to form in t-her stomach when realisation kicked in. They weren't plotting against her all day... It was Bloom they were after.

Icy quickly dressed and ran off to Magix Hotel.

-------------------------------------------------

"What was that all off a sudden" Darcy walked after Stormy throught the dusky streets of Magix. The younghest witch was quite proud of herself but her balloon was quickly burst when Darcy spoke.

"What are you talking about" She said with an air.

"Back there! The idea was to scare her of... not kill her or beat her in the hospital!" Stormy kept on walking pretending not to her Darcy's complaints. Darcy hastened her step and stopped full frontal in front of the younghest sister. Stormy looked at her confused.

"You really went overboard back there, you know, I've been saying it for years but you REALLY have lost it."

Darcy spun on her heel and took off on her own leaving the Storm witch with those words to think about.

Stormy stood a while blinking, looking after Darcyfor a few seconds before frowning and crossing her arms. Hmpf, who does she think she is. With her nose in the air she took off via another direction, a longer road to Cloud Tower but at least not with her stuck-up sister.

-------------------------------------------------


	6. Quiting School

Icy ran all the way even when she entered the hotel she didn't stop running. The receptionist tried to stop her.

"Miss Icy, Bloom is..."

But Icy ignored him and ran up the stairs. She only stopped when she heard voices coming from her usual room. She recognised one off them as Faragonda headmistress of Alfea School. The other she wasn't sure. Icy decided it would be best to stay out of sigh but tried to get a good look at what was going on.

Her eyes widened with shock when she saw Ms. Faragonda kneeled over a motionless Bloom.

She saw the second person who was with Faragonda picking the lithe body up. Icy only now noticed it was a man, an elf. Only when Bloom was in his arms Icy could see the seriousness of her injuries. She was all bruised and bloom came from the corner of her mouth.

Icy gasped loud and wispered Blooms name. She quickly clasped her mouth and hid around the corner of the corridor. She must have been heard, because the conversation in the room suddenly stopped.

"Come we shall bring her to the infirmary" She heard Faragonda say, and the headmistress teleported herself and her companions to Alfea.

Only then Icy allowed herself to breathe again, she sank to the floor leaning against the wall. Burrying her face in her hands she started to cry softly. Why...

-------------------------------------------------

Darcy lay awake overthinking the events of the day. Things shouldn't have gone this far. She looked over where Stormy lay sleeping on her back, snoring slightly. Darcy reached for a small pillow to throw over there when the door to their dorm opened.

Icy simply walked in towards her closet and started to pack her things.

"What are you doing?" Darcy wispered while she sat up.

"What does it look like, I'm out of here." Icy shot Darcy the ugliest look she could give her. Darcy braced herself for the blast and Icy noticed this.

"What's the matter? Think I'm gonna attack you?" Icy turned again to finish her packing. "I'm not like you" She finished packing and slung her bag over her shoulder, moving towards the door.

"Why?" Darcy didn't bother to lower her voice anymore. "Why trowing evverything away for that Faerie?" Stormy had woken from this and blinking she looked from one sister to the other. Icy stopped her pace and without looking at either of the she said "Because I love her... but that is something neither of you will ever understand" Without spilling one more word to them Icy exited the door and was out of Cloud Tower.

Stormy gazed at Darcy with a 'care-to-fill-me-in' look which was answered with a pillow in her face.

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **One more chapter after this one and part three is finished  I've planned to do the entire storie in five parts so stay tuned.


	7. Alfea

The corridors of Alfea school were pitchblack dark, and it didn't help if she didn't know where she had to go. Why did the damn school have to be this big?

Icy carefully tiptoed around the corners trying to find the infirmary. I'm sure i'm walking in circles, she thought, or maybe some magic is preventing her to find what she was looking for.

Maybe there's an ideabox around then she can put a note in Directions to Infirmary 

When she turned another corner, which she was sure sha had turned at least two times before, she ran into Faragonda, who was imply standing there as if she had been waiting for her. Icy believed she was in big trouble and planned on running, but she was determined to see her lover.

"I believe what you are lookin for is around this corner" Faragonda simply said, face and voice not betraying any emotion.

"I..." Icy stammered "I don't wanna hurt... I just want to see her"

"I know... second door to the right" Faragonda made no movement, only her eyes followed the witch to the door of the infirmary. Icy took hold of the doorknob and took a deep breath, glancing one more time over her shoulder to where the headmistress stood only seconds ago, but she had disapeared. Man, she was creepier the Griffin, Icy thought and entered the door to the infirmary.

-------------------------------------------------

The room was almost as black as the rest of the school, but luckily the night had cleared and moonlight was beaming serenly through the window.

Icy scanned the room. All bed were empty but one. She quietly walked over that bed, making sure her heels didn't make a sound on the hard marble floor.

She stood still next to the bed Bloom layed in, just looking at her first. If it wasn't for the soft rising and falling of her chest, Icy thought Bloom could be dead. She gently laid her hand on the faeries forehead, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bloom" She wispered hoping that wherever she was whe could hear her "I'm so sorry"

She kissed Blooms cold forehead and pressed their foreheads together, letting tears flow freely, not able to control the sobbing. After a long while she stood up and pulled a chair towards the bed, staying with her faerie until sunrise.

When she thought she was comfortable she took Blooms hand, stroking it. Thinking she should talk to her, she only found one thing to say.

"I... I love you"

-------------------------------------------------

Next morning Bloom was woken by the bright sunlight that glided happily throught the large windows. Normally she liked being greeted by a sunny day but today it made her headache all the worse. She then fell someone was holding her hand. Looking for who it was she saw Icy sleeping with her head on the side of the bed, not letting go of Blooms hand.

Bloom smiled, that must not be a very comfortable position the witch was lying in. She softly brushed a few strands away from Icy's face. At this gesture the witch woke, looking up drowsily into Blooms eyes.

"Hi" she smiled, but when she remembered last night she quickly added "How are you feeling"

"Like a Dragon used me for a chewtoy" she smiled softly at her lover.

"I'm sorry" Icy looked at the floor not finding the right words to say.

"Well, we should have known they wouldn't accept it so easily... But lets not think about that now..." Bloom patted the place on the bed next to her. "Come lie with me"

Icy obbeyed and joined Bloom on the bed laying her head on the faeries shoulder, and wrapping her arm carefully around Blooms waist. Bloom gently kissed Icy's forehead and stroked her face.

Icy suddenly sat up "It's morning" Bloom gently pulled her back into the previous position "It's OK" Icy lay down a bit uncomfortable "but the faeries" "Don't worry about them, It'll be fine" She quickly pressed another kiss on Icy's forehead.

"So... Last night... did you say you loved me?"

End

-------------------------------------------------

Preview Part 4

A good faerie as she is Bloom finds families shouldn't be devided, especially not for her, so with lot of ushering from her lover Icy heads for the house she and her sisters used to live in.

10 weeks after the fight in the hotel room the family will be reunited or not?

And how is Stormy's attitude doing?

Coming next week  (17 march)

-------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Whoot Part 3 is finished  Hope you all liked the Story. 2 more parts coming up. Please R&R. ... To bad there is so little Bloom/Icy out there 


End file.
